Girl can too
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Sakura is a feminist. Sasuke says women can't play. Naruto is dumfunded. What else is there to say? DISCONTINUED.
1. The surprise

It had started in such a weird way, she still couldn't believe it. Since she had a memory, her father had always succumbed to her pouty lips and puppy eye look. This was _definitely_ a first.

She had just been transferred to Konoha University. She was an aspiring medic and so far she had had some good training, with none other than Tsunade-sama.

Nobody expected that from their team star, through middle school and high school, she had been the star pitcher of her softball team, and she was damn proud of it. Through her intense training, she had always remained a feminist, how could she not, If guys kept underestimating her?!

It was hard to leave her friends and team, but her father was serious about this, and she couldn't change his mind, not that she didn't try, oh she did, she _begged_ too. It didn't do much.

And so there she was, in front of the high gates, with her pink hair lose and dancing along with the wind, her hesitant and yet analytical green eyes examining everything and everyone- she was _strong_, she could _do_ this.

As far as she could tell, people were starting to notice her, and so she put on her aviators and took a deep breath, she could do this. She would.

Who was she?

Sakura Haruno, the newest addition to Konoha University.

--------

They were practicing and the blonde (dobe) boy put the machine to a start, and balls zoomed towards the black haired god-like man. As he hit it, some girls cheered and squealed, making the young batter grit his teeth.

"OI! Teme, be a good sport!" the blonde screamed and grinned. They were best friends, they were the most popular guys in college. And Sasuke Uchiha was the best, he got the grades, the girls hearts and the sports. He was eye-candy, though he really hated it.

The sun-kissed blonde was Naruto Uzumaki, the hyper dobe, he was not smart, but his charisma helped. He was social and nice, he was in the baseball team.

"Dobe. Shut the hell up." Yes, Sasuke wasn't nice, err…. Well, he had his reasons, he was literally… a human ice cube. And he couldn't care less.

The ball was hit and it almost hit some girl in the head, Sasuke didn't care but Naruto saw how the girl caught it.

Sasuke looked at the dobe and saw his jaw hanging low to the ground. "What are you looking at, dead last?" and as he turned his head, the girl had the ball in her hand.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and looked at her, green eyes, pink ha-.. WAIT. _**PINK **_hair?! Sasuke smirked, the things girls did now, so… ridiculous.

The girl walked to them and once she was a good 5 meter distance, she threw it to Naruto. The speed was amazing. "OI! That… was great! Are you new here? Is that why I haven't seen you? Why is your hair pink?" he asked in a long, deep breath.

She laughed and it sounded… like bells? What the hell?

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he knew that look in his blue eyes. He liked the pink haired freak. "The ball" Sasuke said coolly. Sakura smiled and grabbed her red bag. She looked back at Naruto, who was still staring like an idiot.

She walked towards them and she stretched her hand, and looked at them both. "Sakura Haruno. Yes, I'm new." Naruto quickly took her hand and shook it vigorously. "Naruto Uzumaki!" he said. He let go, and she repeated the action to Sasuke, who only glared at her delicate hand.

"Excuse me, but I believe it's rather rude to glare at someone's hand when they're introducing themselves". Her voice was rather annoying, he concluded.

She finally let her hand drop, and giggled. "Are you afraid of germs or something?" she said and smiled. Sasuke frowned. "Fine, so much for a joke" she muttered and looked back to Naruto. "He's sasuke-teme. He's a bastard, ignore him." He grinned.

"So..." she started, "Is there a softball team here?" she asked. And Naruto answered for her. "No, we have a baseball team, and Teme is captain." Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "You play softball, don't you?" he asked with a sneer.

She nodded and was about to say something, but Sasuke beat her to it. "Stick to girly games. This is much tougher, pinky." And he smirked at her shocked face, she stomped away, and he watched her, she suddenly stopped, picked up a ball and threw it with all her might.

It hit her target, bull's eye. And so Sasuke found himself on the floor, clutching painfully his family jewels. "Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun" she mocked, and walked away once more.

All Sasuke could see was part of the floor, a laughing Dobe and… _red_. He would get her… _**good**_.


	2. Deal I won't lose to you

He had an ice pack on the… sore area. It was a good hit, he admitted bitterly, still… Sakura Haruno was going down.

He was the great Uchiha Sasuke, girls swooned and practically kissed the floor he walked on, and guys were jealous of him; so how could he not see the ball speeding towards him?! He had been asking himself that question for the past hour.

He and the dobe walked towards their class, he had left the cold pack back at the nurse's office. And as he walked, he looked around for that pink haired girl, the dobe kept talking. Sasuke finally saw the annoying pinkette.

She was walking next to some blonde girl and the dobe's girlfriend, Hinata. She was laughing and then a ring went off, signaling the time for them to go to classes. He walked into his class, and surprisingly, she was in the same class. She stood confidently at the front, by the teacher's desk.

She was looking at her long nails when he passed next to her, more like glared until she noticed. She was oblivious to all the movement surrounding her. She smiled at the girls in the class and some boys were already checking her out.

Not wanting to just stand there anymore, she sat on the desk and just then a man with a mask on walked in, he had an orange book in his right hand, and he was giggling. Sakura snorted, not very lady like. "Still with that crap, Kakashi-sensei?". Some of the class snickered at her boldness.

Said man just looked up and smiled, well, at least it looked like it. "Aa. Sakura Haruno. How many times must I tell you it's not crap. It's art." She laughed. "It's porn". "It's erotica, Sakura." She smiled and got up.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei. Are we done?" and she walked towards the desks. "Sakura…" he called and she looked over her shoulder. "Will Sai join us too?" he asked, just to annoy her. Sasuke noticed her tense and glare at the dirty man. She took a deep breath. "Let's hope not." And she sat down on the only empty chair, and it just had to be beside Sasuke.

She looked at him, sighed and sat down. She knew Kakashi-sensei, they would probably do nothing. Sasuke was looking at her, the little pixie didn't even look at him. And so he started planning his revenge. He was having some very emm… lame ideas, until she tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he asked rather harshly, and when he looked at her, he froze. She was smiling at him, and her hand was still on his shoulder. "Sorry about earlier. My temper somehow beat me. I'm sorry." And he found out his anger had just slipped away. He smirked and looked somewhere else.

He was… amused, yet that didn't mean she wouldn't go down.

Days went by, and Sasuke couldn't find to not enjoy his time with Sakura, she had some real courage. Not only did she fight him, but on her third day, as he was organizing the baseball team, she challenged him- he of course, accepted.

"If I manage to strike you out, I'll be on the team, no excuses." She had talked so confidently, he had smirked. "and If I win?" he asked smugly. "… Think of something…". He stayed in silence, if he had learned anything during these past days… it was that she absolutely hated being controlled, and thus the idea came.

"If I win…" he looked at her from hooded eyelids, she tried controlling her erratic heart beats, "You'll be my slave for the rest of the year." She was relieved, only 5 months. Until he decided to clarify, "School year." He smirked at her expression, "That's hardly fair, I won't be your slave for so long!" she ended up snapping and his smirk grew wider.

"Weren't you confident you'd beat me?". She flushed and looked away. "I will beat you."

And so they started, so far he had two strikes and he wouldn't lose. She smiled smugly and as she prepared to pitch the last ball, he smirked sexily and winked at her, she was so distracted by his little diversion that he hit the ball.

She was so frustrated, she thought she might have cried if he wasn't there. Not only had she bruised her pride, now she had lost it… she was now, Uchiha Sasuke's slave.

He smirked, he knew it sounded conceited but no girl resisted to his charm, not even Sakura.

------

She was smiling at her girl friends, Ino was quickly becoming her best friend, and Hinata too. She was having so much fun, she didn't notice Sasuke coming towards her. All of the sudden, she felt someone grip her forearm and she was ready to punch the life out of the person.

"Sakura." She stopped struggling and stood up, his grip on her never loosening. She sighed and followed him towards the maple tree by the center of the garden. "What Sasuke?" he smirked at her annoyance and she struggled with her inner self to just punch his pretty-smirking face.

Wait a minute… since when did she call Sasuke pretty?! Something was most definitely wrong with her.

Sasuke was watching Sakura with an amused expression, he was about to just pull her towards him to make her face him, until he heard noises and hushed voices. He looked around and indeed, his fan girls were behind a bush, poorly hidden. He glared at the blushing girls and pulled Sakura towards a… more private area. His car, there he would be able to talk to her.

"Oi!, Sakura. Stop fantasizing about me, you got me right here." He said to the dazed pinkette and that was enough to wake her up. "You bastard, what makes you think I was dreaming about….-" she was no longer able to talk. Her lips were too busy against Sasuke's'.

She struggled and tried pushing him away, instead, she was being pushed against his black Mercedes, and she found herself kissing back. And that's when she bit on his lip, finally putting some distance between them.

She was breathing hard, his lips were only an inch from hers and that didn't help at all. She had nowhere to go, and he kissed her. This time knowing what to do to coax her into kissing him back with more passion.

She was his slave, and she better understand that. Though, he didn't mind teaching her this way…


	3. Understand

Nothing. That's what happened. Sakura kissed him back, and when she realized exactly what she was doing, she pushed him away. She stared at him, while the _stupid_- _stupid- but- very- pretty_ boy stared back.

She didn't believe him, she couldn't find a reasonable excuse for him to kiss her like this. Her gaze slowly moved to the hand that was holding her waist, his thumb was slowly rubbing circles into her soft side while they had been kissing.

She blushed and cursed. "Shit. Get away, you…- you horny bastard!" and she pushed him away. He pulled on here wrist. "Horny?" she blushed when he smirked and then she froze. She noticed how stupid she was acting. For god's Sake, she was committed to someone already!

"Get. The. Hell. Away. Uchiha. NOW." She roared and Sasuke just raised an amused eyebrow. She gathered her last bit of will and pushed him away as hard as she could, she took the moment to grab her red, messenger bag and run to her silver BMW convertible. She had to get out of here.

Sasuke stared at her as she ran, so that's how she wanted to play, he could play too.

------

The next morning, Sakura woke up bright n' early, of course, a morning person she was. She hopped down her three-story house stairs and hummed all the way towards the kitchen, her family was into politics and art. She was wealthy, but not to the extreme, the only flashy thing she had, was her BMW baby.

She had started her routine as any other day, until she heard a knock on the door, she was still in her pj's, or at least what **she** considered appropriate pj's.

She was only wearing a big (on her) man's shirt and a pair of green shorts. She looked as if she had just woken up by some man and had taken his shirt. She opened the door, and then froze as she saw who was on the other side.

"S… Sai?" she asked, still unsure of what he was doing. She opened the door for him and motioned for him to go in.

This was going to be a _fantastic_ morning, she **gladly** noticed.

-----

Sasuke was leaning against the outside wall, looking all perfect while waiting for Sak- his Sakura.

When he saw the silver convertible, he smirked and pushed himself off the wall, until she came out, with two guys, one of them had his arm around her shoulder and she was laughing an the other was just smiling a her.

He glared at the arm around her, something about this situation was ticking him off, and they way she let them touch her wasn't right.

When they came closer, Sakura's smile faltered and she blushed, he smirked at her reaction. So she hadn't forgotten his kiss, good.

She calmly walked to him, and he walked to her, putting his arm around her waist, she glared and pushed him off, he took her hand instead.

"Stop it Sasuke." She hissed and pulled away, once more. She smiled, "this is Kiba… and Sai." She muttered the last part.

"Hag, are you saying that because you have a mayor dislike for my person?" Sasuke didn't understand but he called Sakura hag, that wasn't right. "Sai, honey. Of course, I dislike you. As a matter a fact, why don't you just dump a skank like me?!" and she snapped.

Kiba chuckled and pulled her in a half-hug, "Aww, guys… you shouldn't be fighting with your engagement now out in the air." He joked and Sasuke froze. Sakura slowly looked at him.

"Sakura. Let's go. Team meeting. Now." He hissed, clearly pissed off.

She sighed and walked next to him, only to have her hand pulled harshly by his, once they were by the baseball bleachers, she managed to pull her wrist out of his rather violent grasp.

She, in her whole 5 months in school, had never seen him so mad. Or jealous, for the matter. He was clenching and unclenching his wrists, while having a mad frown on his handsome face. Her now dazed emerald eyes looked at the hot, moody Uchiha. She quickly scanned the area.

"-nd you can't just go to that shithea-!". her full lips cut him off.

She was kissing him.

**She** was kissing him.

She was **kissing** him.

She was kissing **him**.

He didn't need to be told twice, he kissed back with fervor, he was starting to really like his girl.

"Goddammit, Sasuke, I had it under control". she said between pants, and kisses. He smirked and pushed her against the white wall, classes started until 8, and so they had 15 minutes, oh boy, was he going to enjoy it.

----

Sasuke smirked at her look, her hair was a slight mess, her pink lips were swollen, and her top buttons open, he was proud of his work.

He gave her a tender kiss on her right temple and fixed the buttons of her blouse with his long, pale fingers. She blushed and smiled slyly at him. Her hand shooed his away. "I can do it by myself" she said and continued his work.

He then remembered the whole engagement ordeal, and his temper flared. "You kissed me to try to make me forget". she sighed, _of course, this was coming, _she thought _he is __way__ to possessive_.

She sighed once more, "I'm engaged to Sai Shesui, it's an, arranged marriage". she finally confessed and Sasuke smirked, which freaked Sakura out. Big Time.

"So you don't like him." he stated and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke, he calls me Hag, he is a bastard, even more than you." she teased and he pulled her to him with his hand on her waist.

"Oh, Sasuke, stop it. I can't… my father can't know about any of this". she made her point by signaling at the space between them. Sasuke's mind went into an automatic plan.

"-that's why we shouldn't be seen together, do you understand?" she asked and Sasuke only gave her a quick look. "Hn."

She was walking away, and he couldn't let that happen. "How did you get involved in this." he ordered, questioned her. She hesitated, and sighed once more. Boy, she was sighing too much for her own good.

"Well, it started a year ago. My father, you should know, is into mayor business, trading and dealing with other companies and countries. And one of his partners' had some trouble, so my dad offered to help. Since Shesui-sama had made a mayor deal with my father, which involved money, my hand in marriage was given to Sai-teme." she finished with a frown, Sasuke thought she looked adorable, -_What the _**hell** _am I thinking? Adorable isn't in _**my**_ dictionary.-_

_And So Sasuke Uchiha started planning. This could only mean one thing, trouble was on the horizon._


End file.
